Blair: A True Maiden In Love
by OmegamanX
Summary: Blair has grown up and have fellings for her roommate in Slifer Red. She wants to express her love but not before she remembers why she loves him so much. 18 year old Blair X OC Lemon in later chapters. Has a lot of flashbacks. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is an Alternate universe story where the characters are 18, If you know why then you get a cookie :) Also This story has explicit content and some blood in it so readers be warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor will I ever.

OUt in the sea the was an island called Duel Island where the famous Duel Academy was. It was a facility where they taught many young adults how to play the world wide game know as Dual Monsters in the profecional manner. A young woman of the age of 18 was in her room of the Slifer Red dorm that goes by the name of Blair Flannigan. She was thinking about her roomate Drake Shyft, who was currently training out in the back. She looked out the window to see Drake With nothing but his pants on doing one armed push-ups. She subconsciously licked her lips as she watched him. For the past three months she had a thing for him. Zane and Jaden didnt matter anymore since Zane was in other parts of the world, and Jaden was the headmaster of the Slifer Red Dorm, and was married to Alexis, whom was Headmistress of the Obelisk Blue Grils Dorm. However things was never so good in fact she hated Drake when she first met him.

Flashback

Blair was on the ship as she saw the island grow in the distance. She grew eager to start her classes, and hopefully get the attention of Jaden, she heard he was still on the island after all these years since she left. She was on the island 10 years ago when she was trying to get into Zanes room because she loved him at the time but was stoped by none other than Jaden Yuki who beat her in a duel, ever since then she fell in love with him instead. But that was 10 years ago. She was thinking on how much Jaden has grown over the years, she had grown much also, She was about 5'7 and her breast was about a D cup, her orange shirt and black skirt with black stockings huged her hourglass figure. She thought hereself as a very hot woman, blushing at her thoughts she almost didnt realize that the boat has docked and was wlecomed by none other than Jaden! Blair Squeeled as she ran off the dock to embrace Jaden in a hug. He blushed at the sign of affection by her as he pushed her off.

"Blair, how good it is to see you! its been what 10 years?" He said with the same enthusiactic grin he had on. He grown tall and handsome since she last saw him.

"Who is it darling?" Asked an older woman who has grown also over the years. She pulled Jaden over in a passionate kiss that left blair on the verge of tears, But she put on a fake smile so she whould not embarris herself.

"Its Blair Alexis, we met 10 years ago. Remember?" Jaden said as he pulled Alexis in closer to him. But she pushed him away.

"Love not now we have work to do first, Alright evryone with blue coats follow me! All yellow and red coats follow my husband!" Jaden waved as Alexis said "my husband" Blair's heart went to peices when she said that. Not only was jaden seeing someone but he was married also! Things were not looking so good for her.

She followed the group of red and yellow till Jaden stoped at the Ra Yellow dorm where all the yellow students where left. When they arrived at the Slifer Red dorm Jaden told everyone to place their stuff in their rooms, except for Blair who was told to go to the headmasters dorm. Her heart lept thinking that Jaden was going to announce his love for her, but was quickly dashed away when she found out it was about her room arrangements.

"I dont want to sound like I dont want you here but, I think its best you should leave." Jaden told her with his hands covering his face as he sat in his desk.

"What why?" She was horrified. The man she came all the way to see is telling her to leave. Right then she knew he never did love her, she looked down in sadness.

"The reason why is that the Obelisk girl dorm is stuffed full. And that Slifer is filled with male students." Jaden gave her a look of concern.

"Sir I think I may have a solution!" Said a timid man that she knew from the first time she came here. It was Syrus. He leaned over to wisper in Jadens ear.

Wispering "Sir why not have her use Drake Shyft's room we both know that we wont do anything to hurt her."

"Syrus are you mad? you know how many students have been injured by him?"

"Yes over 60 MALE students but not a single female student."

"You have a good point there, but still..."

"We chould always have her use the tent,"

"That old thing? Anyone chould break in,"

"How about she stays in your room?"

Jaden just stared at Syrus showing he was not amused.

"And have my Wife KILL ME?! No I dont think so."

"Lets leave it up to her then"  
End wispering

Jaden looked back at Blair who was waiting patiently.

"Well I have some good news. It seems my assistant here has opened up some possibilities for you to stay here." Jaden stated.

"And those are?" Blair asked curious about the situation.

"One. You Leave here till room opens up in the girl dorm and youll be able to attend there next year." Blair was about to protest till Jaden continued.

"Two you can use the tent we have, but its seen better days and anyone chould enter at anytime." Blair shook her head as she saw the tent in the corner covered in bugs.

"Or Three you can use Drake Shyft's room, but I warn you, hes not the most friendly of people." Jaden awaited her response. Blair thought about her desission, she didnt want to leave nor did she want to sleep in a bug infested tent.

"Ill go with this Drake guy, he cant be that bad." She stated.

"Blair you have no idea, but if thats your choice then fine." Jaden said as he handed her a key and walked right next door of the office that was Drakes room.

"Huh, convenient." Blair Stated. Jaden was about to open the door till Syrus yelled.

"Jaden knock first!" Jaden quickly backed his hand from the door knob.

"Oh yeah right." He knocked the door three times. And the door was opened by a young man of the age of 19. He had semi long blood red hair that went down to his back as his deep green eyes looked tired but annoyed, and wore a mesh net shirt with black jeans and taped hands, though he didnt ware any shoes though. He looked at Jaden with a look of unintrest.

"Headmaster, what do I owe the hounor of your visit?" He said in a very icey tone. Jaden cleared his thoat.

"This is Blair Flannigan, a fellow Slifer red and your new roommate. You are responsible for her safety from now on." Jaden told him. Drake just stared st Jaden with murderous intent.

"Why should I babysit her? shes a full grown woman she can take care of herself." Drake said as icey as before. Jaden however was smiling.

"Drake if your training to become a ninja duelist then you should know of all people that they have bodyguard missions right? So consider this to be your mission." Blair was dumbstruck She was being treated like a bargining chip to these men, and Drakes attitude didnt help at all. In fact she hated him despite him having a hot body.

"Fine I'll look after the girl." He said in defeat with a now acid like tone. He took one look at Blair and turned leaving the door open.

"Well what are you waiting for, an invitation? Get in here!" He yelled out as he turned on the light.

His room was very clean and organized despite his shity attitude. I was decorated with scrolls on the wall and various metal sticks and stars on the wall next to the scrolls. She looked over to her dresser and closet and started placing her things in the correct drawer. But she chouldnt help but read what was on Drakes desk. A Jounal was open and she started to read the begining part till drake swiped it up with god like speed. He turned to her with a look of rage.

"I do not go through your things so im going to tell you to stay out of mine!" Drake then placed his book in his closet. Blair had just about enough with his attitude.

"You do not tell me what I can or cant do, got it? And if you do that one more time I will have to Kick your ass!" Bad move, cause after she finsihed her sentance Drake was very close to her with a Kunai up against her throat as if he threatens to cut it. She knew from that point on he ment business. She felt her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Im going to let that opne slide because your new, but if you ever threaten me again, and I promise you that this Kunai will be in a lot deeper next time." he pulled the kunai away and made his way towards the window. "The new year banquet is in the kitchen, you should go there now." he said without turning back. Blair nodded and left.

The banquet wasnt as good as she thought but it tasted wonderful all the same. Jaden was a very good cook as he said he made all this. Blair wanted to tell Jaden what drake had done and said to her but was afriad that Drake whould acually hurt her if she did, so she stayed silent as she ate. She looked around and saw that all the boys had their eyes on her which made her very nervous. She knew she was pretty but she was very uncomfortable. That is till one of them looked out the door that was open and looked down at his food. The others did the rest. Blair looked back and saw that Drake was walking by. Was everyone really afraid of him? She sighed and got up and went to her room. She then collaped on the bed crying in her pillow. Her life was a mess, the man she loved was married, her roommate was an asshole and now she was perhaps being stalked by almost every guy on center. She should have gone back home and waited the year.

"Whats wrong Blair?" Said a familiar voice but it wasnt acid like or icey, it was full of consern this time. Drake was standing in the window his hands on his knees as his feet kept him from falling out.

"What do you care?" She snaped back her face going back into her soaking wet pillow. Drake just sighed as he jumped off the window to the top bunk that was his bed.

"I dont im just confused." He said as she looked up at the top bunk.

"About what?" Blair snaped again.

"Why didnt you report me? Ive threaten you but you didnt say a word. Why?" Drake said as Blair widened her eyes.

"You were expecting me to?" Blair asked.

"Yes I was." Drake said bluntly. Blair looked out the window.

"Well I was afraid that you whould hurt me if I did." She admitted, crying a bit more. "Is that why you were at the banquet?" She asked.

"No, I was there to make sure that you were safe and that no one here whould give you any trouble." Drake said his tone changed a bit though. Blair blushed a bit by the act of gererousity displayed by her roommate. But that soon faded when she was reminded on how much a asshole he is.

"Well dont im perfectly fine by myself!" She said as she fliped over her pillow so she chould sleep. Drake Sighed, "Very well then." he said before he went to sleep as well.  
END FLASHBACK.  
Blair sighed as Drake walked in the room. He sighed as he put his shirt back on and jumped on the window again. He smiled and looked down at Blair.

"Hey Blair what are you doing?" he asked her as he streched his arms. Blair Just blushed and looked at her deck.

"Oh Im just thinking about how we met. And how much of an ass you where." They both laughed and Drake looked out the window again.

"Yeah I was an ass, but you know it was because of you, that I've changed for the better." Blair knew what he was talking about. The one fateful night where blair started to have fellings for him.

FLASHBACK [I know another one]

It has been 2 months since she first came to the island. It was like normal school to her but with cards this time. She was bored in classes, but that changed when they acually practiced duels, See seen Drake dual and tell you the truth she was impressed for a moment when he summoned one of his best monsters, The Five God Dragon. He then played jar of greed and drew from his deck. He looked at his card and smiled wickedly.

"First ill play lighting vortex and destroy your monsters!" Drake yelled out as the other players Elemental Hero Flame Wingman was destroyed.

"Next Ill send these three dragons from my hand to the grave yard to summon my next best monster! Montage Dragon! Thats 18 stars total with a multiplyer of 300 so his attack is 5300 ATK! Now Five God Dragon and Montage Dragon attack him directly!" And the other player screamed in terror as 8 Vicious heads attacked him directly ending the game. Blair never knew that drake was a very good duelist also. But she didnt realy care because she won her duels also. But that wasnt why she started to love him, no.

It was dark out and Blair was walking back to her dorm. There was no one in sight at least that what she thought. She heard foot steps behind her, she quickened her pace but the footsteps became quicker also, now it sounded like a group. She then started to run, But was stoped by a stange man holding her still.

"Hey Pretty lady where do you think your going?" He said evily, as he fliped her so that she whould face her attackers. there was at least 5 men counting the one holding her. She whould try to struggle but the men that was holding her was to strong.

"Me and my freinds here have been having a rough time so we figure out to let off some steam, and your the only one who can help us." Another man said in a most sarcastic tone. The other men grabed her legs and spread them apart as one of them that seemed to be the leader pulled down his pants. her worst fear is coming true, she was about to be raped by these men.

She started to cry as all hope seemed to disappear. The leader was about to pull on her skirt untill, something came from above and slamed a fist on the top of his head knocking him unconscious. It was Drake who came down from the shadows, his Green eyes now filled with rage and hatered for these men. The men dropped Blair and pulled out knifes but Drake was a step ahead of them and deflected thier knifes with his kunai and stabed two in the groin. The other two started to run for it till they were balsted with shuriken in the back. But for some reason despite all the pain they are going through they got up and pulled out guns! Drake sighed as he looked at his fist.

"Im sorry but I must use this." He picked up Blair and threw her up in the air as he jumped himself, His fist glowing with energy.

"Your right to live has been revoked! MAKE YOUR WAY TO HELL! GAIA CRUSH!" and with that he charged down to the ground slamming his fist in the earth causing it to explode around him and fire swirled around the impact killing the evil men. He then held out his arms to catch Blair and carryed her bridal style to the emergency room.

[TO BE CONTINUED] 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Previously

"Your right to live has been revoked! MAKE YOUR WAY TO HELL! GAIA CRUSH!" and with that he charged down to the ground slamming his fist in the earth causing it to explode around him and fire swirled around the impact killing the evil men. He then held out his arms to catch Blair and carryed her bridal style to the emergency room.

Now on with the story!

Drake rushed in the emergency room, And yelling at the top of his lungs. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Blair was awake the entire time, but was to shocked to move at all, she was just about to be raped by 5 men only to be saved by the man she hated, whom acually killed them, and now has a scared tone in his voice, it was probably because he took their lifes and was afraid of going to jail. The nurse looked shocked at the scene.

"What happend?" she asked as they got Blair on the examination table.

"She was nearly raped by 5 men, I stoped them though, but im worried about Blair though." Drake said as he looked over her with worry in his eyes. The nurse examined Blair closely, she sighed a bit.

"Physicly shes going to be fine, but she may have some mental trauma after that incident. The best thing to to keep a close eye on her, OH MY GOD YOUR ARM!" The nurse yelled as she pointed to Drakes right arm, which was bloody and severly burnt, it also looked broken.

"Im fine look after Blair." Drake said as the nurse came closer to examine him.

"I cant do that, you need medical attention." The nurse went closer, but Drake pulled back yelling,

"IM FINE LOOK AFTER BLAIR!" And with that Blair fainted from all the stress of the events that took place.

She woke up in her own room and looked around thinking it was all a dream, she turned and saw a nurse looking relieved. Which told her that the dream the thought she was having, acually happend, but thats not what shocked her the most, it was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Where's Drake?" She blushed brightly. Did she just ask for Drake? She didnt know why but she was conserned about him. The nurse had a sad look on her face.

"Drake is not here, he is being held in question for the deaths of 5 male students. Last I heard he admited to killing them and he may now face expulsion, or jail." The nurse looked down. Blair shook her head in denyal.

"No, Drake saved me from those men, if not for him I whould be in a worse state if not dead!" Blair said angerly. She didnt like the fact he was being punished for something he had to do in order to protect her.

"Im sorry its out of my hands, I was told to place you here and watch over you." The nurse got up and poured her a glass of water. She handed it to her only to be refused by Blair.

"I see so I wont see him again." Blair said bluntly fearing the worst.

"Im afraid not." The nurse said bluntly. Blair silently but quickly feel in her bed asleep.

She had a dream. She was out in a stadium filled with people chearing from the stands. At first she thought she was dueling at a torunament but she found herself on the field where the cards whould be played. And she saw Jaden in front of her her heart lept thinking Jaden was here to sweep her off her feet, but she was wrong when she saw a dark figure behind him, he was standing on a card. Both Jaden and Blair were the monsters!

"Jaden attack Blair!" said the figure, and Jaden lunged and kneeled Blair in the gut, she started to feel light as if she was disappearing.

"Not so fast! I activate Rope of Life! By sending my hand to the field, Blair stays on the field but with an 800 Atk bonus. Now Blair attack Jaden!" A familiar voice was heard. It was Drake! He was the duelist in the match! Blair flet her body solidify and found she was much stronger then last time, she nodded as she rushed to kick Jaden in the face causing him to explode.

"Impressive, but now I summon the Rapists!" A card glowed and showed the 5 men who tried to rape her, she started to panic as they attacked Blair!

"I dont think so! I play my fast action spell card, My Body As A Sheild! which has them attack me directly instead of her!" The men jumped up and stabed Drake with their knives, Drake knelt in pain but got up as he yelled again.

"Now I play my trap card, GAIA CRUSH! by Spending a 1000 Life points I can destroy your Rapists!" He jumped up in the air his fist glowing, and destroyed the men. The sahdow hissed as he said it was the end of his turn. Drake drew a card.

"Now I'll play United We Stand on Blair furthering her Atk power. Now Blair Finish this!" Drake yelled out as she felt more power through her body. She charged in and puched the figure dead on the face, then everything went dark as she sat up with a gasp and looked around, no Drake or nurse here to greet her.

She clutched her heart, she was afraid if Drake wasnt around, people whould attack her. She looked at the door and locked it quickly, she didnt want anyone to enter but Drake. Then came a rattle.

"Blair, let me in please." The nurse called out.

"NO! Im not letting anyone in unless Drake is here with me!" It wasnt that she loved him, [or didnt relize it yet] it was more of the fact that she felt alone and weak without him a feeling she never liked, even at her old school. The nurse sighed.

"Blair I told you Drake may not be coming back, he killed 5 people,"

"AND SAVED MY LIFE!" Blair yelled back. She didnt care anymore, she wanted Drake near her, to be with her, to protect her. Blair crawled into bed and put her knees up to her chest and sobbed. She heard footsteps walking away. The nurse just left.

Meanwhile at Chancellor Sheppard's office. Drake was standing in the room stright explaining the situation from his point in veiw. There where two security guards next to him, they were assinged to escort Drake till a desission was made about expeling him.

"And thats why I had no choise but to eliminate those men. It was to protect Blair who had almost fallin victim to one of the most vile crimes known to man." Drake said stongly as he clutched his good hand as his right one was bandaged up. Chancellor Sheppard Sighed as he looked at him with ageing eyes.

"Be that as it may, but Drake you took the lives of 5 young men, whather or not if they where about to commit a crime or not, it is strictly against our rules and cannot allow your kind of behavior to run ammok. Im sorry but I have no choise in this matter, even if your intentions were good, it still dosent change a thing." Chancellor Sheppard Sighed as he closed his eyes. Drake looked down on the ground and sighed. At that time the nurse came in. Drake looked up and saw worry in her eyes.

"Nurse hows Blair?" he asked with much consern. The nurse shook her head.

"She woke up, but she locked me out of her room and barricade herself in, and refuses to open the door unless it was you Drake." She said as she handed the file to Chancellor Sheppard.

"These are the files of the 5 men that was found dead at the scene. Very bad students, a very large criminal record, almost every crime commited, rape, murder, gang activitys, you name it." The nurse looked at Drake with adoring eyes.

"Belive it or not you did this place a service." She smiled as she walked away. Drake looked back at Chancellor Sheppard. Only Drake saw it but he gave a slight smile, only to revert back to a serious look.

"Drake in light of this evidence, it seems it whould be wrong to expel you from our school, but you will be faced with a slight fine, and 40 hours of community service starting every sunday at noon till 10 P.M., for breaking school rules." Chancellor Sheppard said and Drake bowed, to tell you the truth he was overjoyed that he wasnt going to be expeled.

"Now go back to your room and get Blair out of there before she starves to death." Chancellor Sheppard Said as he went to his other work. Drake ran out the room and towards the his own. He turned the knob but it whouldnt budge.

"Leave me alone! I dont want to see anyone but Drake!" Blair cryed out. He heard sobbing and sighed.

"She must had a rough time." he said to himself. He cleared his throat.

"Blair? Blair, its me open up!" Drake said as he jiggeled that handle. Blair shot up and started taking down the baricade she set up and opened the door, she jumped out and grabed on to Drake crying. Drake only held her as he rubbed her back gently wispering words of comfort to her. She shivered in fear only tightening her grip on Drake.

"Its okay im here, im not going anywhere, anytime soon." Blair only cryed more.

"No dont leave, ever." She said as she blushed. Drake then walked her back into the room and sighed.

"Im going to have to, I have community service every sunday for the next month, I cant do anything about it. He turned to open the window only to have his bandaged arm get tightly squeezed by Blair who shook her had tears still in her eyes. Drake felt imense pain but didnt show it...much. He made a long muffled groan as he tried not to scream out in pain.

"No! I wont let you, Drake I need you with me, if not I feel weak, alone, defenceless!" She said quivering. Draked ticked his eyebrow from his arm.

"I understand that but its something I cant just let go of, and speaking of leting go, whould you mind letting go of my arm?" he asked in the most polite way. But she squeezed tighter, causing more pain.

"No! if I let go youll leave." She knew she sounded like a crazy bitch but in truth she really did need him.

"Blair seriously let go." Drake said almost desprate. Blair shook her head and clung to it hugging it with both arms. "NO!" Drake chouldnt hold it in any longer. He screamed out of the top of his lungs and let out a string of curse words. Blair looked at him if he lost his mind, till she flet something warm and wet seping out his arm, she looked down and saw that his arm was bandaged and was now bleeding like crazy. She gasped as she let go. Drake jumped back a bit tending to his arm.

"Oh my god Drake im so sorry." She said walking closer to him. Drake let out an aggrivated sigh, normally he whould have yelled at her, but seeing how she didnt want to lose her trust he smiled and chuckled.

"Its fine im alright." Drake lied. "Its just that I have fractured a few parts of my arm added the fact that im suffering from 2nd degree burns." He sighed again and sat down, Blair sat down next to him and leaned on his good side.

"Im sorry Drake I didnt mean to hurt you." Blair said quietly to him.

"Its fine just watch where you grab next time alright?" Drake said as he looked out the window.

For the next month Drake whould follow Blair where ever she went to [except the bathroom of course, though he was standing guard to make Blair feel better. Rumors flew around the island that the two were going out, but where quickly shot down by Drake and Blair who wanted to keep what happend a secret. Drake did his community service and now spent his sundays in his room with Blair who hated to go outside unless she had to. Drake found this however to be unacceptable. Wherever he went, she went, whenever she got scared she whould hide behind Drake like he was her personal sheild. He didnt mind protecting her but it came that she was completely dependent on him, and he knew that wasnt good. So he developed a plan so that Blair whould gain her strength back perhaps even more of it. The next time they where at school Drake whould "accidently" trip over someone who happend to take it the wrong way. Just as he planed.

"Hey buddy watch it!" He yelled out.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to cause trouble." Drake was letting them think he was weak because of his arm, but in fact his arm healed up a while ago, but he kept it bandaged just so the bone whould heal properly.

"Heh sorry is not good enough." The man yelled out as he grabed his "bad" arm and twisted it. Drake yelled out in pain, and fell to his knees.

"Stop please!" He cried out hoping that Blair whould do something, But all she did was just stare with fear, frozen.

"Heh hey everyone look, the mighty "Ninja Duelist" is begging me to stop." he twisted the arm even more and Drake yelled out even more. Some of the students where laughing at him. Blair looked around and finally at Drake who looked at her with pleading eyes, silently saying. "Help me..." Blair had felt a fire grow in her body, She went up and puched the man in the face yelling at everyone.

"Stop this now!" Everyone froze, even Drake. "This is wrong, picking on a man who cant even fight back and just laughing at him. Sure when hes healthy you all rush out cause your afraid of him, but that hes injured only then you thake advantage of him. And thats just wrong." Blair said as she helped him up. She was now the protector instead of the escort, and she has to admit it was a good feeling.

When they got back to thier room only then Drake stood up tall as he undid his bandages, showing Blair his arm fully healed except for a few burn scars. She was shocked and angry.

"Drake, what the hell?! Youre okay?" Drake smirked a bit and nodded. "Yeah im fine." Only to be met with a slap in the face and a tearful Blair.

"Then why, why did you scream in pain when the guy twisted your arm? Why did you make me do that?" Blair said as she steped back away from Drake, who smiled.

"All part of the plan." He said, and another slap across the face. Blair was turning red from anger.

"What plan? A plan to see how weak I am?" She yelled at him. Drake shook his head.

"No a plan, so I whouldnt have to protect you anymore." He said. She stoped and looked at him.

"What? Why? Was I becoming annoying?" Blair said with confusion. Drake shruged.

"Yes and no, I mean, it felt good that I was acually needed, but I was annoyed by the fact that you needed me all the time. You need to be independent your own person, I cant go around and making dessisons for you, thats your job. And after what I saw today I dont need to protect you anymore, your strong enough to make it on your own." Drake finished and sighed. He looked at Blair, who looked at her feet. She steped towards Drake and hugged him tightly.

"Can we still be friends?" She asked almost afraid of the answer. Drake looked at her as if she grown another head. She knew the answer and let go of him, only to be hugged back by him.

"Of course we can still be friends, otherwise I whould never have done what I did." he said with a weak smile. She smiled back and hugged him back. She whouldnt have it any other way.  
FLASHBACK END

Blair was smiling at Drake who was in the window still, she chould clearly see the scars on his arm like fire. He whould look to her and chuckled.

"Thinking about the time I saved you, and helped you become stronger?" He said with a sly grin. Blair wasnt surprised they have got to known each other for about a year now but things started gotten wierd 4 months ago.

FLASHBACK [Yes Yes Yes I know What the fuck is up with all these flashbacks? Note* things will get sexual here]

Blair was laying on her bed thinking on what she whould do on sunday, It was cold and winter was just begining. But she didnt mind as the heater never failed. She started to doze off and fall asleep. She had a dream, this time she was in her room but she felt extremely cold. She looked up and saw Drake laying comfortable on his bed. She blushed madly on what she asked of him next.

"Drake, it so cold, whould you mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?" Blair asked thinking he was going to say no.

"Of course Blair you need only ask." He said as she happily jumped on the top bunk and covered them both with her blanket. She felt so warm and didnt even care taht all she had on was bra and panties. She nuzzled against Drakes bare chest as he placed a arm around her and pulled her closer. She looked into his eyes, those deep calm green eyes that always made her smile. She brought her face closer to his till finally they kissed. Only till then she woke up the next day finding herself wet. She looked at the top bunk and heard Drake snoring. She was confused, was she just dreaming about kissing her roommate? She shook her head in denyal.

"Theres no way I chould have done that, I mean I like Drake but not that way." She said. As she left and got ready for the day, she was thinking of going to the forest for some fresh air.

She was walking along the forest path watching her breath turn into a cloud everytime she breathed. Then she thought of the dream she had and felt her body get very hot. Her breath shortened and she felt her vaginal area moisten. This was crazy Blair chouldt love Drake they were to seprate, or thats what she wannted to belive.

"Okay mind, stop playing tricks on me we both know that Drake isnt the one." She told herself. But then she whould instantly get a picture of Drake and her heart skiped a beat. She blushed and shook her head.

"I must be going out of my mind." Blair said as she walked back to her room, only to find a half naked Drake doing his daily routine exersises. Blair made a cute squeeking noise when she saw this. Her mind rushed and started having dirty thoughs about him. Her nose started to bleed but tried to shake them out of her head. Drake looked up in surprise.

"Blair are you okay? You nose is bleeding." He said as he handed her a tissue. Blair whould quickly take it and covered up her nose. She had to think of something so that Drake whouldnt worry.

"Im fine it must be the weather." Blair lied. But Drake nodded and continued his exercise. Blair quickly made her way to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror.

"Okay knock it off this isnt funny, Drake is nice, but I dont love him!" She wispered violently to herself again. She made a quick look to see what Drake was doing now. He was doing sit-ups. He grunted everytime he went up and breathed heavily as he went down. Blair saw the sweat roll down his very well toned body, he was about a six pack and there didnt seem a slab of fat on the guy. He wasnt huge like a body builder but he certainly wasnt like a stick. She smiled wickedly but then shook herself into reality. She turned to the mirror once again to see her nose started to bleed again. She sighed as she covered it again and went to her bed reading a book, or more likely watching Drake.

"My god no wonder why hes so good," She thought to herself, But then she put the book up again and tried her hardest not to think about Drake. This was getting silly, not only is she finding out she has the hots for Drake, her roommmate, her guardian, her friend. But she was trying so hard not to give into her feelings despite what she says.

"Okay If I have a sexual dream about Drake I'll admit that I love him." She thought to herself.

No sooner when she went to sleep did she have a dream. She was walking down the forest path unsure where she going nor did she care much. She saw in the distance a figure punching a tree log. She decided to have a closer look and to no surprise to her it was Drake. Doing what he was doing not to long ago. He turned towards her with a smile and chuckled.

"You should stop running Blair, be true to yourself." He then started walking slowly towards her and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She chouldnt take it anymore, she wanted him badly. She grabed his face and smashed his lips into hers in a deep passionate kiss. Thier tounge's exploring each others mouths. She felt her body warm up quikly almost to the point where it got to hot for her. She was about to take off her clothes till she woke up, with a large wet spot was in between her legs. That was it, she finally admited that she was desprately in love with Drake Shyft.

To BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Previously,

No sooner when she went to sleep did she have a dream. She was walking down the forest path unsure where she going nor did she care much. She saw in the distance a figure punching a tree log. She decided to have a closer look and to no surprise to her it was Drake. Doing what he was doing not to long ago. He turned towards her with a smile and chuckled.

"You should stop running Blair, be true to yourself." He then started walking slowly towards her and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She chouldnt take it anymore, she wanted him badly. She grabed his face and smashed his lips into hers in a deep passionate kiss. Thier tounge's exploring each others mouths. She felt her body warm up quikly almost to the point where it got to hot for her. She was about to take off her clothes till she woke up, with a large wet spot was in between her legs. That was it, she finally admited that she was desprately in love with Drake Shyft.

Now back to the story.

The very next day Blair chouldnt help but blush everytime Drake was near her. Since she had finally given in to her feelings she had always wanted to be around him. It has even gone to where she whould call herself a pervert. Spying on Drake when he took a shower and thinking about sexual activitys with him, such as a new type of dual called "Strip Dual" Its just like a regular dual but if your life points reaches a certain number, you must strip an article of clothing, and if you win you get to be dominant. Blair whould always have herself lose in her mind though. She smiled at her thoughts and sighed as she watched Drake do his daily routine.

Drake however was unaware of Blair feelings though. He wasnt a virgin by anymeans but he was somewhat oblivious about the situation. He saw her as a friend nothing more nothing less. How Blair wanted to change that. But she whould have to be careful though, she didnt want to scare off Drake, nor did she want him to not recognize, her love for him. She whould think long and hard about what she can do. She was lying in bed, a sheet barely covered her body as she sighed in frustration.

"How am I going to get Drake to love me back? Im going to have to think long and hard about this... mmmm Long, Hard, just like Drake." Blair then sliped her hand down her panties and started to stroke her pussy. Her other hand squeezing her left breast. She moaned loudly and kept on thinking about Drake and him thrusting his hard cock into her. Her stroking got faster and her moaning got louder.

"Ahhh, Drake! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She felt her juices cover her hand and on to her sheet, she whould have to change later. However what she forgot was that Drake was right over her in his bed and was awake but thinking about something else. Her heard her moaning and looked down.

"Blair are you alright?" He never heard a girl masterbate before, so he thought something was wrong. Blair felt a cold rush of dread. Did Drake hear all that? She panicked and pretended to be asleep.

"Drake, I'm coming, wait up..." She wispered shakely, afraid that drake whould know what she was just doing. Drake sighed and smiled.

"Just a dream I suppose." and went back to his bunk. He felt something wet grab his hand, It was Blair. Drake looked at her confused.

"Blair? you ok?" He asked. Blair looked back and nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodnight." She said blushing, but it was to dark to see. Drake smirked and nodded.

"Well I thought you were having a dream, I guess I woke you up, sorry." he said as he kissed her hand. He then raised a brow at the taste.

"Its alright Drake." Blair said as she blushed even more when Drake kissed her hand, she even forgot that her hand was still covered in her own cum.

"Goodnight Blair." Drake said sweetly and went back to his bunk. He rubbed his fingers together to examine the substance on his hand.

"Hmm thats strange, when I kissed her hand I tasted something famiular, yet diffrent." He licked his lips and thoguht about it for a moment, then he shook his head and wiped his hand on his sheet.

"Ah must be nothing." He said as he drifted off to sleep. Blair who later relized that she forgot to wipe herself off sighed in relief when Drake said. "Must be nothing." She sighed and went to sleep herself.

[FLASHBACK OVER!]

Blair smiled as she looked at Drake, he still dosent know that she loves him. But the problem is that she is afraid of rejection, and she really wants Drake as hers, but she dosnt know how to do it without scaring him. She figured she needed help and the only person that chould help was Jaden and Alexis. Blair sighed when she was facing Jadens office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." She head Jaden say. and she opened the door. Jaden and Alexis were sitting on the sofa drinking coffee. Blair sighed as Jaden looked up.

"Blair! How is everything? Whats up?" He asked her as he got up and sat her down next to Alexis. Blair sighed and was very nervous about what she had to say to them. Half of her wanted to just get up and leave never to return, but the other half forced her to stay. She gulped and stutterd her next words.

"I need to talk to you two... Its about Drake." She looked down in embarrisment. Jaden had a serious look on his face now.

"Whats wrong did he hurt you?" Jaden said, Blair qucikly shook her head, a little to quick.

"Dont worry Drake wont do anything to us, we'll castrate the little bastard for you." Alexis said as she clenched her fist. Blair shoot up with a shocked expression.

"NO! DONT HURT HIM! HE DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" she yelled out and quickly put her hands to her mouth. Blushing a deep red. She took a deep breath.

"I do need help with him, but not like he hurt me or anything. you see I....I...." Blair put her finger to her mouth and bit it slightly afraid of what she said next.

"I love him...and I want to express it to him but I dont know how!" There was a dead silence in the air for a few minutes. Alexis broke the silence.

"Does he know that you love him?" She asked, still very shocked at the situation. Blair shook her head, Her face still as red as a beet.

"Huh... That complicates things." she looked at Jaden who was just as if not even more shocked by Blairs love for the Ninja Dualist. He shruged lost for words. He wasnt sure how to help her either. Then Alexis face went bright, she had just got an idea. She wispered her plan top both of them. Jaden still had his shocked expression when he heard as Blair only blushed even more making her look more like a beet. Blair looked at Alexis.

"Are you sure this will work?" Blair asked Alexis. She smirked and nooded.

"Im positive Drake will have no choice." She said with an evil smile. Blair smiled evily as well. Jaden just sighed and looked out the window.

"Boy do I feel sorry for you Drake." He said as he finished his coffee.

The next week on a very cold day Blair whould be walking on the shore of the ocean, she looked up and sighed. "Showtime." she then "accidently" sliped off a rock and into the water. It was frezzing cold and the wind didnt help either. She stayed for about a minute till she got out and rushed to her room, she then fell on the floor with the window wide open, she was setting hypothermia on purpose knowing that Drake will be walking in a few minutes from now. And so he did. Drake saw Blair just lying on the floor wet, he panicked and quickly held Blair close to him. He screamed to the top of his lungs.

"JADEN! JADEN! I NEED HELP!" He yelled out and rubbed her cheek trying to get some warmth into her. She felt icy cold to the touch and Drake panicked even more. Jaden sighed before he walked into Drakes room thinking. "She must have really done it." He looked at the two and looked worried.

"Drake what happened?" He asked sounding panicked. Drake shook his head.

"I dont know I just came back and she was like this! Shes very cold I dont know what to do..." Drake said rubbing Blairs face trying to warm her up still. Jaden closed the window and grabed Drakes blanket and threw it next to him.

"The heater is broken," He said after he checked it. [It seemed to be hit with a monkey wrench many times.]

"WHAT?!?!" Drake yelled as he took the blanket and wraped her up in it. Jaden shook his head.

"That wont work. Theres only one thing you can do." Jaden said just as Alexis told him to say.

"What, I'll do anything." Drake said desperate.

"Well see, You have to strip her down, naked, and you must do the same." Jaden said almost to embarised to say it. Drake looked at him as if he was crazy.

"WHAT?!?!" Drake yelled out, but Jaden continued.

"Blair needs warmth, and your body is the only source of heat in this room you have to rub your body against hers so that your heat will be transferred to her, saving her life." Jaden sighed, This isnt how a relationship should be forged. But it wasnt his way so he chouldnt say anything.

"I cant do that... It seems so...wrong." Drake said as he saw her lips turning purple.

"Drake theres no time! Look her lips are turning purple, besides I thought you said you do anything for her." Jaden said as he left shuting the door behind him. Drake sighed he had no choice in the matter. He striped Blair down, and his jaw almost droped as he saw Blair naked. Her body was so beautiful so delicate, He blushed greatly but then he quickly striped himself down.

It had to be the most uncomfortable thing he had ever done. He brought Blair closer to him as he wraped the blanket around them, he huged Blair which felt like hugging an ice statue, only the more reason to rub his body against hers. His hands were going up and down her back as his chest was pressed against hers. Blair secretly smiled as she felt Drakes warm body rub up on hers. Her hands went around Drakes back and pulled herself closer to him. She wanted more though, a lot more.

"Drake.." She said weakly. Drake looked at her. Fear in his eyes, Blair placed a hand on his cheek.

"Drake...I think im going to die..." She knew it was a lie but she had a plan of her own. Drake shook his head violently.

"No, no your not I wont let you!" He said his rubbing becoming faster in desperation. Blair leaned in closer to him, her lips basicly touching his ear.

"Drake, please, before I die I wanted to say, I Love you, I have for a long time now, And before I met my maker I want you to take my virginity." She said weakly. Drake just stoped. He didnt know how to respond to something like that. Realizing he stoped and the heat in Blair was fading away he started to rub his body on hers again. He shook his head.

"No Blair, your not going to die, you must be delirious." But Blair shook her head and pulled Drakes head to hers as she gave him a passionate kiss that sent shivers down both thier backs. Drake knew from that point on she wasnt lying about her love. Drake blushed and felt heat from inside his own body. He then felt a cold hand grip around his dick that made him jump. He thought about what he was about to do. He nodded and sighed.

"Alright, I'll hounor your last request." He said, as Blair pulled herself in for another kiss.

Drake moaned a bit as he felt Blairs tounge against his. His hand were now on her breasts rubbing them gently. Blair moaned in his mouth when he pinched a nipple and started to play with it. Blairs hand on his dick started to go up and down he felt it warm up very quickly. He broke their kiss, a little saliva was connected to their mouths for a moment till it fell.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Drake asked her. Blairs hand still rubbing his now hard dick. She nodded as she lifted herself up and pressed herself over the tip of Drakes hard dick. She let her weight drop on his dick and screamed in pain and pleasure as her virginity was claimed by Drake. Drake let out a gasp as he entered her. He waited a moment before he started to rock his hips against her, she gasped and wraped her legs around his waist as he clung on to Drake, moaning and letting out crys of pleasure. Drake panted as he felt both of thier bodys get hot from the experience.

Blair was in ecstasy and chouldnt contain the amount of pleasure she was reciving as she reached her climax feeling an orgasum coming. She griped Drake tighter and bit down on his shoulder hard leaving a hicky. Drake yelled in pain but didnt stop, he acually went faster, pounding his dick in Blair at a high speed, he satrted to feel his dick throbing with pleasure.

"Drake Im...Im...Im cumming Drake OH GOD!" She screamed out loud as she draged her nails across his back leaving nail marks, as she had the most intense orgasum of her life. Drake felt himself about to orgasum himself. He panted heavily as he pulled Blair in for a very passionate kiss.

"Blair Im cumming!" He yelled as he tried to pull himself out but Blair held him close.

"No I want your warmth inside of me." She said as they both felt Drake warm seed fill her up completely. She took in a sharp breath and collapsed on Drake, color back to her face as she smiled weakly to him. Drake just held her close to him kissing her softly. They both just layed there in bliss. Drake knew that things whould never be the same between them, and he welcomed it.

Meanwhile Jaden had the displeasure of hearing them both through the wall. He grabed a bottle of sake and sighed.

"Good thing Alexis wasnt here to hear all that...How Im supposed to compete with that?" He said as he took a swig. Well as long as Blair and Drake was happy so was Jaden, though he whould have to make a note to tell them to not have sex all the time, if that was possible.

A week past since the incident and Drake and Blair were walking down the hall, hand in hand. They didnt care who said what now as long as they have each other. They whould spend their days going to class or other parts of the island to makeout, and their nights are filled with moans of pleasure. It was hummorus when Drake and Jaden started to compete through the walls, Drake always won, but both Blair and Alexis chouldnt be happier after those sessions. Blair finally found love and whouldnt trade him for anything in the world.

Then a dark figure whould step foot on the island he looked at the island with intensity. The figure had crazy blue hair and a black trenchcoat. He smiled wicked ly as he found what he came for.

"I have come here, to claim whats MINE!"

THE END

[well that was my first story, sorry for the cliff hanger but im thinking about a sequel. so please R&R] 


End file.
